Fastening piece is a fundamental fastening component used widely in the Industries. Rivet Nuts and blind rivets, among various fastening components, are considered as similar components, but their ways of operation and results achieved are quite different. Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,899B1 “Pneumatic-hydraulic rivet gun” for information of a rivet nut tool. Further, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,301B1 “Adjustable hand tool with dual functions” for more information about a blind rivet retriever.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a schematic diagram of a known structure of an Air Rivet Nut Tool. As shown in FIG. 1, the operation process of the rivet nuts 100 riveting is that, a pneumatic motor 101 is used to bring a screw 102 into forward or reverse rotation to fix or detach the rivet nuts 100. The pressing into shape of rivet nuts 100 is realized through reciprocal movements of a rivet nut push rod 103.
Refer to FIG. 2 for a schematic diagram of a known structure of an Air blind Rivet Riveter. As shown in FIG. 2, the operation process of the rivet riveting is that, a rivet fixing piece 201 capable of engaging a rivet 200 is made to engage the rivet 200, and through a rivet push rood 202, push the rivet end of the rivet 200 to press it backward and cut it off, to cause end portion of rivet 200 to press into shape.
According to FIGS. 1 and 2, the two pneumatic Air Rivet Nut Tool and Air Rivet Riveter are both hand tools looking similar, yet their operation principles are quite different, therefore, it is rather difficult to integrate them into a whole unit. For example, in making pneumatic Air Rivet Nut Tool-based improvement of device, since a pneumatic motor must be placed behind the rivet nut push rod of the pneumatic Air Rivet Nut Tool to bring a screw into action; and while performing Rivet riveting operations. The existence of the pneumatic motor, may cause structure conflict between means for receiving rivet end, and means for exiting rivet end during the rivet riveting operation, therefore, there are tremendous difficulties in adapting pneumatic air rivet nut tool for rivet riveting purpose.
In contrast, in making pneumatic Air Rivet Riveter-based improvement of device, since the air Rivet Nut Tool must form connection with rivet nuts through a screw at front end, and the screw can be driven only through the pneumatic motor, thus the placement of screw and pneumatic motor will cause structure conflict between the engage-fixing piece in the air rivet riveter and movement of rivet push rod. Thus, it would be rather difficult to adapt the pneumatic rivet riveter for rivet nut riveting purpose.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide a mechanism or a device that can adapt to rivet nut riveting and blind rivet riveting functions together without causing structure conflicts in operation.